Chat Room Antics
by Sparkly-Glitter-Gal
Summary: Mai has a hard day; a normal day, but a hard one. After a long day, the internet draws her to it's chat room wonders. Madness and possibly new beginnings ensue. One-shot.


**Just a little one-shot I thought I try - its my first. And as always, I don't own Ghost Hunt...if I did there'd be far too much romance...probably. I hope you all enjoy it. It kind of works lol! Please review; I'd appreciate any feedback.**

**Chat Room Antics**

It had been an unusual day for Mai Taniyama: she had got up for school rather late because her alarm had decided to turn itself off; attempted to finish her homework due in that morning because the night before she had been busy at work; eventually she arrived at school...late; received a detention for being late and for not finishing said homework; then after a gruelling day of surprise tests, served her detention, which in turn made her late for work and then she finally got to work only to receive the death glare from Naru and his usual comments about her tardiness, followed by a demand for tea. And yet again, Lin had not seemed to even notice her today, let alone talk to her.

Now she was finally home and in a really bad mood.

'That stupid narcissist,' she grimaced as she turned on her computer. 'It's his entire fault I had a bad day and all he cares about is his stupid tea.'

She logged onto the internet to research her next project for school early, so that she wouldn't get into another bad day when it was due, as something was bound to happen if she left it too long again. As she searched through many of the online encyclopaedias she found that she just couldn't seem to concentrate.

This only irritated her more, and if anyone had been there at the time, they might have seen fire replace her usually sweet, chocolate brown eyes.

'I've got to relax or I'll never be in shape for our next case tomorrow,' she breathed as she rubbed her temples.

As she leant back, a small bleep sounded from her computer. Looking at the screen curiously, she saw that it was her instant messenger trying to get her attention. Looking closer, she saw that it was Yasuhara in the private, SPR chat room that they all had made, without Naru knowing of course.

She entered the chat, still frazzled by her day:

**The genius Yasu: **Howdy little Lady!

**Drown all Narcissists: **Hey Yasu...err, why are you talking like that?

**The genius Yasu: **Oh, sorry. It's just because we were studying the wild west in class today.

**Drown all Narcissists: **The what? Never mind, tell me another day. So how are you?

**The genius Yasu: **I was about to ask you the same thing. Why were you in such a bad mood today? Nobody dared go near you, just in case you glomped them or something. You looked as if you would kill someone

**Drown all Narcissists: **Yer, guess who!

**The genius Yasu: **Ahh, I see. So Naru escaped narrowly then, or did you get him after we'd all left? Tie him to the desk did ya? *Wink wink*!

**Drown all Narcissists: **Ewwww, don't be so disgusting Yasu!

**I agree: **You have no scruples do you Yasuhara.

**The genius Yasu: **Who's that?

**I agree: **It's me...Lin.

**Drown all Narcissists: **You changed your name? To that? Why?

**I agree: **Because I agree with your username.

**The genius Yasu: **Thanks Lin!

**I agree: **Not you..._moron_...Mai's username.

**The genius Yasu: **Lin, you do know that if you type what you would normally say under your breath hidden by that weird Emo hair-do you've got going on, I can see it.

**I agree: **Grrrrrrr...I do not have a weird hair-do!

**Drown all Narcissists: **Ha ha! Lin just growled! I dare you to do that to Naru tomorrow when he pisses you off...again! It'll happen...eventually!

**The genius Yasu: **Oooo, you like Lin _growling,_ do you Mai?! You want him to growl at _you_? Lol!

**Drown all Narcissists: **Shut up specky!

**I agree:** Yes, please shut up. That is no way to speak to a lady. By all that is holy, please stop with the lewd comments, otherwise I'll send my Shiki down the phone lines right now...then you'll be sorry! And don't think I can't!

**The genius Yasu: **Ok...sorry...err got to go! Bye!

---------------- **The genius Yasu **has logged off ----------------------------

**Drown all Narcissists: **Can you actually do that? Send your Shiki down the phone lines?

**I agree: **I'm not sure. I might try it sometime. It seems like it could work, theoretically speaking.

**Drown all Narcissists: **Anyway...sorry about all that Lin.

**Drown all Narcissists: **Oh and by the way, I think that you have great hair

**I agree:** Thank you Mai. So, I spoke to your Principle today.

**Drown all Narcissists: **Oh yer, and what did he have to say?

**I agree: **That you were late and your homework wasn't finished on time and that was why you were late for work. Of course, I explained that the late homework wasn't your fault. I told him that you had been extremely ill at work and that we believed that you needed to rest for a while and so had not done your homework. He is writing you a letter of apology as he knows what strain you are under, considering your circumstances.

**Drown all Narcissists: **Thanks Lin. You didn't have to do that.

**I agree: **I know, but it is Naru's fault that you didn't get your homework done; I think he forgets you are still at school. You could have finished it if he hadn't expected to you to type all his paperwork, whilst he went to dinner with Miss Hara.

**Drown all Narcissists: **Grrrrrr!

**I agree: **Yes, she is rather annoying. He's gone out with her again tonight; something to do with her parents I think.

**Drown all Narcissists: **It's his funeral...that stupid girl; I just want to strangle her sometimes. So she's already introducing him to her parents? Does he know what he's getting himself into? Stupid Narcissist!

**I agree: **If they are anything like her...well, he's done for. If he thinks that I'm going to help him get out of this one, he's got another thing coming.

**Drown all Narcissists: **You sure seem angry with him...more than usual. Why?

**I agree: **Well, because I hate the way he treats y...hang on, I've got a phone call. I'll be right back.

_2 minutes later............................._

**I agree: **Mai, can I ask you a favour?

**Drown all Narcissists: **Sure Lin; what is it?

**I agree: **Can I come round? I'll bring dinner.

_Silence as Mai faints in her chair for a moment....................._

**I agree: **Mai? Mai are you there?

**Drown all Narcissists: **Yse...I mean yes. Sorry, of course you can come round. May I ask why?

**I agree: **Naru just phoned. He wants me to go and get him and say that he is needed back at the office, because now he can't take it anymore. I said I couldn't because...I was at your house.

**Drown all Narcissists: **And he believed you?

**I agree:** Yes...well...after I did a really feeble impression of you in the background.

**Drown all Narcissists: **ROTFL!

**I agree: **What? What does that mean?

**Drown all Narcissists: **It doesn't matter...but to think of you doing an impression of me...well I can't even picture it! I think my sides are going to split! Ha ha!

**I agree: **O...k...so what shall I bring oh savoir of mine?

**Drown all Narcissists: **Hmmm, something really tasty! Chinese! I _love Chinese_...

**I agree: **What is with the dots? Do you want something else as well?

**Drown all Narcissists: **Maybe...we'll see, he hee!

**I agree: **Ok, I'll see you in a bit. Bye!

**Drown all Narcissists: **Bye!

**Awesome Exorcist: **Hey there Mai!

**Drown all Narcissists: **Hey Monk! I'm sorry for being a complete tool today...please forgive me?

**Awesome Exorcist: **You're forgiven. At least Lin's cheered you up, which is strange in itself.

**Drown all Narcissists: **You watched us chatting? You spied on our conversation?

**Awesome Exorcist: **Jeez Mai, I am allowed to go in this chat room you know. I set it up in the first place, for _all_ of us.

**Drown all Narcissists: **Oh yes, sorry Monk.

**Awesome Exorcist: **That's ok. I know you've had it rough the last couple of days. Anyway, shouldn't you be going? You've got a date with Lin!

**Drown all Narcissists: **It is not a date. He just needs to get away from Naru. I think we all do at some point!

**Awesome Exorcist: **Oh yer, so what was that about loving Chinese huh?!

**Drown all Narcissists: **Chinese _food_ Monk, nothing else!

**Awesome Exorcist: **You can't fool me Mai. I am like a big brother to you and I notice everything, like a big brother should. I've seen the way you've been looking at Lin for the last couple of months. I have even heard you call out for him in your sleep once. So don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes or anyone else's for that matter.

**Drown all Narcissists: **You are imagining things Monk.

_--------Awesome Exorcist has changed his name to Ghost Buster---------------------_

**Ghost Buster: **No, I'm not. Neither is John, Ayako or Yasuhara. Naru has noticed as well. Why'd you think he's been going out with Masako so much lately? He's jealous because you're not fawning around after him anymore. Because he knows...you like Lin.

**Drown all Narcissists: **You all knew?!

**Ghost Buster: **Yep! I think the only one who doesn't know is Lin, so be careful ok? He's a good guy but I don't want you to get hurt. Who knows how he'll react?

**Drown all Narcissists: **I'm not going to tell him. Anyway, he didn't pick up on the Chinese thing. He still sees me as the dowdy little school girl he knew when we first met.

**Ghost Buster: **Either that or...he's playing dumb. We all know you've grown up a lot since then. I am sure he has noticed somewhat. See how he is tonight and then tell him when it's the right time.

**Drown all Narcissists: **When is the right time Monk?

-----------**I agree **has logged off----------------------------

**Ghost Buster: **Well, judging by that, I guess the right time is now...

**Drown all Narcissists: **OMG! OMG! He's probably just read all of that! What do I do now?

**Ghost Buster: **Stay on the chat. Let me know if he comes round. I'll help you ok?

**Drown all Narcissists: **Ok. Oh my god!!!

**Ghost Buster: **What???

**Drown all Narcissists: **He's here already. What is he? Superman?! He's just pulled up outside. I've got to go.

**Ghost Buster: **Damn it! I want to know what happens!

**Drown all Narcissists: **I'll tell you tomorrow. Pray for me. Bye.....

--------------**Drown all Narcissists** has logged off---------------------------

Mai stood up from her computer and walked towards the door slowly; every footstep was like completing a mountain hike it seemed and her heart began to beat rapidly, as though it wanted to surpass her chest and leap right out onto the wooden floors of her small apartment. Just as she went to grab the handle, she heard a loud knock at the door. She was so worried and scared at what Lin would think of her chat room antics, that she screamed in shock at the sound of the door.

'Mai! Mai are you ok? Let me in,' Lin shouted through the door.

Gathering her composure, she walked to the door and opened it with a very large and very fake smile. Looking up at Lin, she blushed a little and turned away, unable to hide her true feelings of embarrassment.

'So,' he said gently. 'You love Chinese that much huh? Let's hope I'm enough for you then.'

Mai turned towards him, unsure what to make of the situation at hand. He had acknowledged that he knew and in his own cryptic way, had he reciprocated her feelings?

Standing still, her eyes wide with confusion Lin leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips. He then moved back a little so that their eyes connected immediately and she leaned forward this time, kissing him back gently.

The food Lin had brought sat patiently on the kitchen counter and went unnoticed for the remainder of the night, as they talked and kissed passionately but gently until the early hours of the morning.

Meanwhile, Naru walked home after another agonising night, in an unflinching, bad mood as the rain settled in for a long stay.


End file.
